Say
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: A different ending for A house is not a home. LL


TITLE: Say

AUTHOR: Anika I do not own these people.

SUMMARY: Luke and Lorelai at the end of "A house is not a home" just with a different ending!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am back, finally. I found some time to write and actually a little inspiration. Life at the university sucks- I tell you do something else. Or just don't leave home. It'll still suck but at least you're home. I want to be home... anyway, I kinda got that idea while watching the new episodes. I didn't think I could love Gilmore girls so much again. Even though it seems to become slightly soapy... still, hope you enjoy this little piece of fiction!

Depressed, Lorelai entered Luke's diner. He was wiping the counter like he'd done so many times before, and she about to enter like so many times before. But one thing was different. Inside her, something was broken. Whenever she felt heartbroken, Rory had been there for her. This time Rory had broken her heart. And it had been worse than anything else she'd ever experienced before. Her little daughter had been there for her when her own father had disappointed her mother, when she'd decided that Max wasn't right fort her after all and of course, when she and Luke had broken up.

He knew it was her who entered. Any other time she would have wondered about that, not then. Without waiting, without any warning she just dropped the news. After all, this was Luke. She needed him now. Like she always needed him.

"Rory dropped out of Yale." She told him. He lifted his head and met her eyes. From time to time she made jokes to gain his attention but in her eyes he could see the truth. This was the truth. Immediately, he turned into corncerned-yet confused-Luke.

"What?" he asked.

Lorelai didn't think of explaining anything. She just needed to say all this out loud, to hear it with her words in her ears. Luke was just there, with her. He needed to hear it, too. He was Luke after all. Luke needed to know, too.

"She dropped out of Yale and she moved in with my parents, who I

went to for help, and they stabbed me in the back. Everything we worked for.

All these years. Her whole future. She was supposed to have more than me.

She was supposed to have everything. That was the plan. We had a plan." She told him sitting down. Her mind seemed blank now. She'd said what she had needed to say. Now what? What would happen next?

"Okay, I'm sorry. I have to jump in here." Luke told her. Lorelai looked up to him, hoping he'd fix this. Knowing he couldn't. She wanted him to and he wanted to fix this, she knew. He always wanted to fix things- wheter it was her heart or her window.

"Uh, I know you think you have this thing handled, but I can help. First off, we call Yale and we tell them something like, uh, Rory had a chemical imbalance and she was mentally out of her mind when she told them she was dropping out." She listened to what he said and any other time she would have laughed or smiled. He wanted to fix her life. It seemed like he saw it as one of his duties in life. She had always depended on this, on him. But lately, she didn't just depend on him but he depended on her and she enjoyed it.

"And then we get her out of your parents house whatever way we can. We lock her up in her room with you, because you can talk anybody into anything. And if worse comes to worst, we will drive her to school every day and we will follow her to class

and camp out there to make sure she goes." However he did it, he said all the right things. As ridiculous it was what he said, it was the right thing. He'd never been a man of many words but he geave them to her, when they were needed as badly as now. Something formed itself in the back of her mind. It was still blurry but something was there.

"I'll take morning classes, you take afternoon classes, or the other way around, if it works out better for your schedule. And I know there's a few kinks to work out, the kidnapping thing might be a little problematic but either way, she is not quitting

school." Tears were dwelling in her eyes. Wheter they were because of Rory or of Luke, she couldn't tell. She felt something was coming up, it was huge. It was spreading through her whole system now, warming and tingling her.

"This was her dream. I am not going to let this happen." Something exploded inside her. The tears were slightly compromising her vision, but her heart had never felt surer, had never seen better. The feeling consumed her, all of her. It was everywhere and she needed him to know. Gazing at him, with teary eyes she knew it was the right moment. It could never be better than that moment.

"I love you." She said, almost in a whisper.

"What?" Obviously in shock, his face of utter surprise. She still gazed at him, not doubting one second he couldn't return her feelings. He'd loved her long before she'd known. Soon his face relaxed and his lips curled up in a smile.

"I love you, too."

Fin

So don't get me wrong, I loooove Luke and Lorelai getting married and they certainly wouldn't do if they weren't in love but wouldn't it be nice to actually say it once? I am not one of these who want to hear it every episode and I am just as much a fan of showing your love through actions but once? Well, just my opinion. I wanted to write this and even though it's a little far off, I am kinda pleased with it. So now please tell me what you think!

Written by Anika


End file.
